monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
El Toro Loco
El Toro Loco is a monster truck that drives on the Monster Jam circuit and is owned by FELD Entertainment. The truck is arguably one of the most popular monster trucks and has had many drivers behind the wheel since its debut. The truck has competed at every Monster Jam World Finals since 2003 and has become a staple in the European tour since 2005. El Toro Loco has also been run by many teams, including Rodoni Motorsports (owned by Dan Rodoni), Monster Trucks Unlimited (owned by Steve Sims), Randy Brown Motorsports (owned by Randy Brown) and many others. There are currently 7 El Toro Loco trucks in use, 6 trucks for competition driven by Marc McDonald, Scott Buetow, Becky McDonough, Elvis Lainez, Mark List, & Armando Castro and 1 used for displays with Dan Evans. The truck is a spinoff of Bulldozer. History * 2001 - El Toro Loco debuts on the former NWO chassis with driver Lupe Soza. * 2003 - Lupe and the truck make their first World Finals appearance with a freestyle many thought should have won the event. * 2004 - Lupe Soza ties with Madusa and Tom Meents for the Freestyle Championship at the World Finals. * 2004- Rob Knell is critically injured and doesn't return to Monster Jam for 2 years, after the transmission on El Toro Loco exploded and set the truck on fire. * 2006 - Dan Evans filled in for Lupe at the first Ford Field show. * 2008 - Two additional El Toro Loco's were made. One was ran by Nathan Weenk under Randy Brown's ownership while the other was ran by Paul Cohen for FELD Motorsports. Lupe's El Toro Loco gets a new paint scheme. Soza runs a minor Advance Auto Parts sponsorship only for the World Finals. * 2009 - Chris Baker takes over Nathan Weenk's El Toro Loco. Soza runs a minor Advance Auto Parts sponsorship only for the World Finals just like the year before. * 2010 - El Toro Loco's minor Advance Auto Parts sponsorship is replaced by Advance Auto Parts Grinder with Soza driving, thus, Marc McDonald took his place in El Toro Loco. Chuck Werner also began driving El Toro Loco on a Willman chassis owned by Tom Meents as the teammate to Maximum Destruction. The trucks runs a very minor U.S. Air Force sponsor for the World Finals. Anders Flogard runs the truck in Stockholm. * 2011 - Chris Baker stops driving for Monster Jam and was replaced by Joey Parnell. A new El Toro Loco truck was created on the old Donkey Kong chassis with Bari Musawwir in control. He later won the Rookie of the Year Award with Iron Outlaw driver Nick Owens at the World Finals. * 2012 - Parnell left the team as his truck was converted to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Musawwir also left the El Toro Loco team to drive Spider-Man. Becky McDonough took over his truck while Aaron Basl debuted a new racesource chassis El Toro Loco that toured with Pablo Huffaker's Grave Digger 16. Becky competed at the Young Guns Shootout with the truck. Morgan Kane also drove an El Toro Loco in Atlanta, Georgia. * 2013 - Marc McDonald and Becky McDonough get new colors on their trucks. Marc gets a black colored El Toro Loco, while Becky's is yellow. Chuck and Aaron continues to campaign the orange El Toro Loco. Marc makes it to the final round of racing at the World Finals, but loses to Grave Digger the Legend. * 2014 - Lupe Soza returns to El Toro Loco after Grinder is discontinued. Dan Rodoni runs an El Toro Loco body on The Patriot's chassis. Both would drive orange ones. Aaron Basl also leaves El Toro Loco to drive Wolverine. Later that year, it was announced that Becky McDonough will drive the yellow El Toro Loco in #MoreMonsterJam the following year. * 2015 - Becky McDonough drives El Toro Loco in #MoreMonsterJam tour. She gets her 4th invitation to the Young Guns Shootout. Chuck Werner drives the truck on the Fox Sports 1 Series. Cynthia Gauthier drive the truck for the Manila show in the Philippines. * 2016 - Soza left the team once again to drive El Diablo. Rodoni also left the team and stopped driving in the Monster Jam circuit. Kayla Blood and Mark List then joined the team. Kayla would drive the yellow El Toro Loco for the West Coast More Monster Jam tour while List with the orange truck. Dan Evans filled in for Marc McDonald in Hidalgo, Texas. Tristan England filled in for Mark List after he got injured in a non-driving incident halfway through the More Monster Jam Tour. Becky competes at the Fox Sports 1 Series, and for the 5th time in the young guns shootout with an all new chassis. Becky would run an orange body on the El Diablo chassis for two weeks in April, for shows in Allentown, Pennsylvania and Evansville, Indiana. She would win six straight wheelie contests with the truck. * 2017 - All trucks return to the original orange body. Marc McDonald and Chuck Werner ran the West Coast and East Coast Fox Sports 1 Series, respectively. Marc continued to run the black body for the first few shows of the FS1 Series though he went back to the red/orange in Jacksonville. Armando Castro also joined the team. In March, the black body was used again for Joe Sylvester in Saudi Arabia. * 2018 - Marc McDonald partially left the team to drive Fox Sports 1 Cleatus for the first quarter. Becky McDonough, Armando Castro, Mark List and Kayla Blood all return. A deal is made between Monster Jam and Steve Sims to run an El Toro Loco body on Hooked with Bryan Wright behind the wheel. Bryan drove the truck on Monster Jam Stadium Tour 1, Becky McDonough competed with El Toro Loco at Stadium Tour 3 and Chuck Werner on Stadium Tour 2. Mark List, Kayla Blood, and Armando Castro competed at the Monster Jam Triple Threat Series. McDonough competes at World Finals 19 while List and Blood once again competes at the Double Down Showdown. Marc would later return to driving El Toro Loco in the European tour on a new chassis. The truck also becomes the first Monster Jam truck to visit Indonesia when it displayed at the Indonesia International Motor Show. Becky McDonough's truck competed in the Australian Tour in the fall. Diesel Dave runs the truck in Houston and Minneapolis. * 2019 - Former Team Hot Wheels Firestorm driver Scott Buetow joins the team and debuts the new Ice El Toro Loco, which he runs on Monster Jam Stadium Tour 2. Bryan Wright went back to his truck Hooked. Chuck Werner left the team and joined the Max-D team, his chassis became a display chassis. Kayla also left the team to drive Soldier Fortune, she was replaced by rookie driver Elvis Lainez. Brad Allen joins the team and competes on a stadium tour on the Brutus chassis. A body is put on Thor for a toy show in southern Germany. McDonough competes at World Finals 20 while List once again competes at the Showdown. Armando and Mark competed in the Speedster Racing and Obstacle Course. Armando won the Speedster Racing Title. * 2020 - Scott, Becky, Elvis, Armando and Mark remain on the team, with Scott driving the only Ice truck for the season. Scott and Becky in the Yellow and Red Stadium tours respectively, while Armando, Elvis and Mark are in the Triple Threat East, West and Central series respectively. Brad leaves the team to go back into Monster Mutt Rottweiler, in his place arrives former Monster Mutt driver Kevin Crocker, driving the truck on Axe/Wrecking Crew at the Yellow Tour. Marc McDonald is sent yet again to the International Tour. Paint Schemes * Red/Orange - The first and most common version of El Toro Loco that is still used to this date. Small changes were made on the truck throughout its career (an example is the horn's color, which went from white to yellow). * Ice - Debuted in 2019 as part of Monster Jam's Fire & Ice, driven by Scott Buetow. * Black - Exclusively driven by Marc McDonald from 2013-2017. Now retired. * Yellow - A version of El Toro Loco, mostly used by female drivers. Two trucks were built driven by Becky McDonough from 2013-2017 and Kayla Blood from 2016-2017. Now retired. * Brown - Rare dark red paint scheme run by Lupe Soza only in 2008. * Advance Auto Parts El Toro Loco - Run by Lupe Soza only at World Finals 9 and 10. Similar to the orange paint scheme, but with Advance Auto Parts campaign ads. * Blue (2018) - This was a version of the yellow El Toro Loco, with inverted colors, seen on a Hot Wheels toy in a Target Exclusive 5-pack. It was never made in real life. Trucks That Have Run as El Toro Loco * Spare Randy Brown Motorsports chassis (Nathan Weenk/Chris Baker/Bari Musawwir/Joey Parnell) * The Patriot (Dan Rodoni) * El Diablo (Becky McDonough) * Air Force Afterburner (Damon Bradshaw) * Hooked (Bryan Wright) * Spare Tom Meents-owned chassis (Chuck Werner) * Brutus (Brad Allen) * Axe/Wrecking Crew (Kevin Crocker) * Thor (Larsson) (Peter Nyman) World Finals AppearancesCategory:trucks * 2003 - Lupe Soza * 2004 - Lupe Soza (won freestyle) * 2005 - Lupe Soza * 2006 - Lupe Soza * 2007 - Lupe Soza * 2008 - Lupe Soza * 2009 - Lupe Soza * 2010 - Marc McDonald * 2011 - Marc McDonald * 2012 - Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough) * 2013 - Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough) * 2014 - Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough) * 2015 - Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough) * 2016 - Marc McDonald (YGS: Becky McDonough (yellow), Kayla Blood (orange)) * 2017 - Marc McDonald, Becky McDonough (DDS: Mark List, Kayla Blood) * 2018 - Becky McDonough (DDS: Mark List, Kayla Blood) * 2019 - Becky McDonough (ATV: Mark List, 2-Wheel Skills: Armando Castro, Speedster: Mark List and Armando Castro (won Speedster Racing), DDS: Mark List, High Jump: Scott Buetow (ice)) All-Star Challenge Appearances * 2019 - Scott Buetow (Ice) (Team Ice) (Team Ice Captain) Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction * Monster 4X4: Masters of Metal * Monster Jam (video game) * Monster Jam: Urban Assault * Monster Jam: Path of Destruction * Monster Jam (mobile game) * Monster Jam Battlegrounds * Monster Jam: Crush It! * Monster Jam Steel Titans Trivia * El Toro Loco is well known for "snorting" smoke out of it's snout, a unique feature that is triggered by the driver. * Armando Castro's chassis was originally used as Soldier Fortune Black Ops for two shows in Minneapolis in 2016 before being converted to an El Toro Loco. * El Toro Loco is the only truck to compete in all Young Guns Shootout/Double Down Showdown events. The truck still hasn't won the title to this date. * When the truck is driven by a female driver, a pink piece of cloth is tied around one of the horns. * Along with Grave Digger, El Toro Loco has been featured in every Monster Jam video game. * Dan Evans' international tour display truck was formerly Wrenchead.com. Gallery Eltoro210c1.jpg|El Toro Loco circa 2001 on the former NWo chassis Elt193b.jpg|Ditto Z00dfsf5.JPG Screenshot_20190304-183435.jpg Screenshot_20190304-183437.jpg ______________________________000-eltoro_07.jpg Unellllnamed.png|In 2002 Screenshot_20190302-121750(1).jpg Vwf063.jpg|El Toro Loco circa 2003-2004 ELTOROLOCOLOL.jpg|Ditto 90.jpg|El Toro Loco in the middle of his famous winning freestyle at the World Finals 5 Screenshot_2018-06-02-15-09-32.png|El Toro Loco on a Meents chassis in 2004 at Red Bluff, before the disastrous transmission explosion Eltoro2005.jpg|El Toro Loco circa 2005-2007 El-toro-loco1.gif|ditto El Toro Loco Strange Horns 2.png|With the horns broken, and fitted in due to a crash in racing El Toro Loco Strange Horns 1.png|Ditto El Toro Loco 2004 Freestyle Champion Tailgate.png|2004 Freestyle Champion tailgate, exclusive to the World Finals 6 005allm.jpg|Nathan Weenk's El Toro Loco circa 2008 eltoroloco2005.jpg|Ditto 013.jpg|Lupe Soza's El Toro Loco circa 2008 eltor208e1.jpg Screenshot_20190320-201005.jpg Lupe-soza-flies-his-truck-el-toro-loco-at-monster-jam-a-monster-truck-GMM1G7.jpg 10421141_850458088344699_1928994606343701254_n.jpg Advance Auto Parts El Toro Loco.png|El Toro Loco with a minor Advance Auto Parts sponsor in World Finals 9 & World Finals 10 Eltoro2010.jpg|Chris Baker's El Toro Loco circa 2009 Bnwmc620160102223655.jpg|on Air Force Afterburner 022.jpg|Chuck Werner's El Toro Loco circa 2010 Screenshot 20190411-182011.jpg|El Toro Loco with its minor U.S. Air Force sponsorship at the 2010 World Finals. Eltoroloco.jpg|Marc McDonald's El Toro Loco circa 2011-2012 Sac-blog3.jpg|Bari Musawwir's El Toro Loco circa 2011 Another el toro loco again by phoenix marsha-d3kmvz5.jpg|Chuck Werner's El Toro Loco circa 2011 El_Toro_Loco_snout.jpg|El Toro Loco "snorting" smoke from its snout. 294943.jpg|Aaron Basl's El Toro Loco from 2012-2013 1653782_418789828264672_402869333_n.jpg Eltorolocorodoni.jpg|Dan Rodoni's El Toro Loco from 2014-2015 f07f1a11-a5ef-46d3-a7cc-e643f49029ad.jpg|Lupe Soza's El Toro Loco from 2014-2015 Eltorowerner.jpg|Chuck Werner's El Toro Loco circa 2015 12743910_927575120689144_1078084116660500219_n.jpg|El Toro Loco on Maximum Destruction (Max-D) in 2015 (Right) 15826850_10154818352796668_7303558467018839153_n.jpg|Armando Castro's El Toro Loco circa 2017 Monster-jam-world-finals-17-thursday-008.jpg|Kayla Blood's El Toro Loco circa 2017 CbH_DomUMAAhlrC.jpg|Mark List's El Toro Loco circa 2016 C-cBWIHXoAEZ6OC.jpg|Becky McDonough's El Toro Loco circa 2017 B20A3799_web.JPG|Ditto, with broken horns Monster_Jam-55.jpg|Chuck Werner's El Toro Loco circa 2018 50-monster-jam-2017-georgia-dome-atlanta-monster-truck-monsters-monthly_copy.jpg|Marc McDonald's El Toro Loco circa 2017 File:Monster Jam Anaheim 2018 El Toro Loco.JPG|Bryan Wright's El Toro Loco on Hooked circa 2018 Screenshot_2018-07-07-12-47-29-29.png|Marc McDonald's El Toro Loco circa 2018 houston-3-monster-jam-2018-017.jpg|El Toro Loco circa 2018 under Diesel Dave File:T11.jpg|Kevin Crocker's El Toro Loco on Wrecking Crew/Axe in 2020 12932706_1043745115698754_1008970358862808706_n.jpg|On El Diablo ElToroLoco_BlackSMALL.jpg|Black Original render El-toro-loco-monster-truck-coloring-page-as-well-as-monster-truck-see-more-loco-828.jpg|Black El Toro Loco circa 2013 8388sadasdasdasdasd412 orig.jpg|Black El Toro Loco circa 2014 Eltoroblack.jpg|Black El Toro Loco circa 2015 11034915_745168752263116_5319977611042297422_n (2).jpg|El Toro Loco black on Fox Sports 1 Cleatus in 2015 dc89648f-29e0-466d-9b22-5e7946b786e1.jpg|Black El Toro Loco on Chuck Werner's chassis in 2015 El-Toro-Loco-at-Monster-Jam.jpg|Black El Toro Loco circa 2016 UnnaJHGSDJKHsDmed.jpg|Black El Toro Loco circa 2017, only used for a few shows IMG_1531.jpg|ditto 16640682_1363169870372895_1410469191928557705_n.jpg|Black with yellow El Toro Loco's horns ElToroLoco_YellowSMALL.jpg|Yellow Original render 089.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco circa 2013 jacksonville-monster-jam-2014-010.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco circa 2014 Eltorommj.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco circa 2015 File:Monster-eltoroloco-minny.jpg|Becky McDonough's Yellow El Toro Loco circa 2016 DSC_0112.jpg|Kayla Blood's Yellow El Toro Loco circa 2016 91fdbb65-be62-4b4e-a863-8b3e0f67b9e0.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco on Lupe Soza's chassis 11006474_457445067748798_2322792814789409723_n.jpg|Ditto 47581954_269643957045489_5045000033596686097_n.jpg|Orange El Toro Loco Displaying in Indonesia in 2018 51311698_2448403535187362_7991374403302588416_o.jpg|Displaying on Thor in 2019 el toro loco mcdonough 2020.jpg|Becky Mcdonough's El Toro Loco circa 2020 Screenshot_2018-10-30-21-55-55.png|Ice El Toro Loco Render Screenshot_20190302-113805.jpg|Ice El Toro Loco 12745638_1520273671600796_4766240094830104346_n.jpg|Orange El Toro Loco ATV Monster-Jam-Show-Dayton-El-Toro-Loco-Speedster.jpg|Orange El Toro Loco speedster Toro speedster.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco Speedster Toro atv.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco ATV 749991465.png|Logo Merchandising 978F18CD-570E-4DB2-A407-D1871C4360E4.jpeg|Truckin' Pals Cartoon El Toro Loco, with character bio Unnhgjhgamed.jpg|An earlier version of the Truckin' Pals El Toro Loco design 00018036-2.jpg|Truckin' Pals Plush toy 00020032-2.jpg|Truckin' Pals wooden toy s-l1600 (3).jpg|Ditto, with an orange chassis 51t9mu92kPL. SX425 .jpg|New Bright R/C 00027060-2.jpg|Spin Master R/C Eltorotoy.jpg|2001 Hot Wheels toy 2007 16-El Toro Loco.jpg|2007 Hot Wheels toy Eltorotoy2.jpg|2016 Hot Wheels toy Eltorotoy3.jpg|Black Hot Wheels toy 2015 04-El Toro Loco.jpg|Yellow Hot Wheels toy Screenshot_2017-11-19-18-20-01.png|Original Render for the Blue El Toro Loco Hot Wheels toy 23794911 10208184661334023 2827477695694451260 n.jpg|2018 Exclusive Blue El Toro Loco 2018 SE-SS 4-El Toro Loco (2).jpg|2018 Walmart Exclusive American Flag Design 2018 CF04-El Toro Loco.jpg|Chroma Frost El Toro Loco Hot Wheels toy 2003 24-El Toro Loco (2).jpg|Rare 2003 red chrome Hot Wheels toy Eltoroloco5.png|Silver chrome 2017 Hot Wheels toy 2017 BL01-El Toro Loco (2).jpg|2017 Black Out Edition Hot Wheels toy 41JR5qqX2LL.jpg|1:24 Hot Wheels toy 2019 CC-El Toro LocoB (2).jpg|2019 Spin Master Prototype 47584581 770285639994832 4483262276331067784 n.jpg|2019 Spin Master toy 49762994_2384343351784994_856134393960333312_n.jpg|Ice Spin Master toy 2019 TT-El Toro Loco (2).jpg|Training Trucks El Toro Loco Spin Master Toy GUEST 7436055a-2d7f-4bcf-9aeb-3330cf56556d.jpg|1:24 Spin Master Toy Eltoroknex.jpg|K'Nex toy Puff_Truck_red.jpg|Red plush truck El_Toro_Loco_Black_puff_truck.jpg|Black plush truck Yellow_El_Toro_Loco_puff_truck.jpg|Yellow plush truck Eltoromcspankies.jpg|Pull-back El Toro Loco toy. Released in McDonalds Happy Meals in 2015 & 2018 Eltoromcspankies2.jpg|Ditto, without the decals TF-14-Bridge-Direct-Kastors-Korner35.jpg|Cancelled El Toro Loco C3 Construction Monster Jam building set toy 45675454.jpg|in Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction Eltoro2007game.jpg|El Toro Loco in Monster Jam Monster Jam (video game) Eltorourbanassault.png|El Toro Loco in of Monster Jam: Urban Assault F564cf484fcdf281b37651f3b14645bd.jpg|El Toro Loco in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction SteelTitans-ElToroLoco-model.png|El Toro Loco in Monster Jam Steel Titans Screenshot_20190331-132407.jpg|Black El Toro Loco in Monster Jam Steel Titans Screenshot_20190331-132402.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco in Monster Jam Steel Titans SteelTitans-GoldElToroLoco.jpg|Gold El Toro Loco for pre-ordering Monster Jam Steel Titans at GameStop Screenshot_20190818-131714.jpg|El Toro Loco Ice in Monster Jam Steel Titans Eltorocreature.jpg|Orange El Toro Loco Creature art Et-bk-driver-3.jpg|Black El Toro Loco Creature art Et-yl-driver-3.jpg|Yellow El Toro Loco Creature art MJBirthdayClub_Ad_FINAL.jpg|Cartoon art, in a Monster Jam Birthday Club ad Mascot_ElToroLoco.jpg|El Toro Loco mascot costume Eltoromascot.jpg|An earlier version of the El Toro Loco mascot, circa 2012 _DX_1137.jpg|Ditto, representing the Black El Toro Loco design Category:FELD Motorsports Category:Trucks Category:Rodoni Motorsports Category:Monster Jam World Champions Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Monster Trucks Unlimited Category:Animal-Based Trucks Category:Racesource Category:El Toro Loco Category:Team Meents (team) Category:Team Scream Category:Viking Monster Trucks Category:Trucks that debuted in 2001 Category:Front Engine trucks Category:American Trucks Category:Custom Body Trucks